Machine-to-machine (M2M) solutions and systems are known and effective to provide communications, voice and data, between various devices. For example, smart phones communicating with an available GMS-type 3G or 4G wireless system to implement communications between the phone and other systems or products. Unauthorized use of SIM cards associated with such systems is an on-going problem.
Most connected objects use M2M SIM cards with data usage and in a few cases voice usage. When a SIM card is not activated, this card cannot be used. The operator does not want to activate this SIM card until the client acknowledges receipt of the card. This is a way to avoid fraudulent usage. But once the client has received this SIM card and asked for activation, the client will have to pay in the case of improper usage. The question becomes, what is the best way to avoid fraudulent usage?
IMEI and SIM card identification information can be used to pair the card with a product. But there is still a gap between the activation and the SIM pairing. As a result, a user can insert an activated card into his/her smartphone to obtain data or voice service. In case of data overuse there is real time threshold which when crossed, informs in case of excessive usage. Voice usage information is not in real time and it can take more than 24 hours especially when roaming.